User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 5 - Snowy Showdown
HAPPY TREE FRIENDS BATTLE: Episode 5 - Snowy Showdown Lifty: This is the worst day of my life Shifty: I agree, not only that we are up for elimination, this is a double elimination, which means 2 of us is going home, who do you think will go Lifty: Obviously Disco Bear, he's so Lazy and Annoying, Mime, I'm not sure about him, he's a silent type. S.E.W: Well let's see which 2 will be eliminated Lifty: Uggh, Don't scare us like that (At the elimination) S.E.W: Welcome to the Elimination Team Sneaky, as you know, this is a double elimination, which means 2 people get to go. Disco Bear: Let's just get to the votes S.E.W: Fine, we got a whopping 26 VOTES, WHICH IS THE MOST EVER Lifty: So who one the prize? S.E.W: Glad you asked, TV, display the likes Mime: 3 Shifty: 3 (Recieved All likes 1st) Flaky: 3 (Received All likes 2nd) Lifty: 2 Disco Bear: 2 Shifty: Yeah, what's my prize? S.E.W: Your prize is.......an large empty sack, this will help you in the next challenge. Flaky: What about me...? S.E.W: A sack for you too, now time for the dislikes, Shifty and Flaky are both safe with 2 votes each Flaky: Yeah Mime, Shifty, Disco Bear, you are the final 3, 2 of you will be eliminated, have you got anything to say Lifty: I do, I don't remember doing anything bad, but if I did, I'm sorry, don't take it seriously Disco Bear: These viewers have there brains missing. S.E.W: Well the good news is, you 3 all got 3 votes , so it's a tie, but the bad news is that in the event of a tie, the people who got their 3 votes first is eliminated. So the 1st person who got their votes first and leaving the game is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mime Mime: What I'm eliminated already, this can't be?!!? Shifty: OMG, you can talk Mime: Of Course, I don't talk because Mimes are SUPPOSED TO BE SILENT S.E.W: Nice point, but, goodbye Mime (Mime gets flung) S.E.W: Let's see who's going along with Mime, that person is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Disco Bear Disco Bear: Nooooooooo?! I can't be eliminated, I'm to classy to go Petunia: Let me make 1 thing clear to you Disco Jerk, YOU ARE NOT CLASSY, YOU ARE NOT A LADYS MAN, AND YOU DEFINITELY COOL, SO LONG LOSER!!!! Disco Bear: What......?! (Disco Bear Gets Flung) S.E.W: Uggh, all this fighting is making me sick, Anyway Congratulations on making it to the final 13, but at the end of this episode, there will be a surprise. Sniffles: Is something to do with healing burn wounds, because my sores are getting worse. S.E.W: No, since Christmas is coming the challenge is to deliver presents to the town of Happy Tree Friends, the team with the most presents delivered win, there is a pile of presents over there, Shifty and Flaky's prize should help, since they have 3 members on their team. Anyways...Go!!!!!! Shifty: I say that me and Lifty go for the houses on the right side of town Lifty: We TWIN IT TO WIN IT, I like that �� Shifty: We know how to get into houses, just when we snuck into Flippy's house Lifty: Yikes I remember that day Flaky: Wait, you broke into Flippy's house?! �� Lifty: No, we more like " Went into the privacy of his home without his permission", big difference, OK? Flaky: Ok, Fine (Grabs presents and starts loafing them into bag) (Meanwhile at Sniffles' team) Sniffles: You guys go on, I'm to injured to go on �� Cuddles: Hmmm, I have an idea (Pours gasoline on Sniffles) Toothy: CUDDLES!? WHAT THE H-E- DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS ARE YOU DOING!? �� Cuddles: The old kill-revive trick (lights match) It will put him out of his misery Toothy: Oh, I see Sniffles: What the ---- ( Bursts into flames) AAAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!!!! Nutty: Sniffles!? Whaaaaaatttt haaaaapppeeennnneeedddd?! Cuddles: Songcarrotous Soncuncution, possibly Toothy: Don't you mean Spontaneous Combustion. Cuddles: Oh, yeah, well anyway, let's go deliver some presents Toothy: Ok, so where do we send these, just anywhere?? (Meanwhile in town) Pop: Here you go madam, ( gives her present) Merry Christmas Lammy: Why thank you, Have a merry Christmas too �� ( On the roof of Splendids House Shifty: Here Lifty, you hold this rope, I will deliver the presents Lifty: Ok, (Thinking: Something is familiar about this house) (2 minutes later) Shifty: Ok, pull me up (gurgle) Lifty: What happened to you, your covered in bruises Shifty: Let's just say that the owner of the house don't like visitors, but I delivered 7 presents already Lifty: Cool, let's go (Meanwhile in the middle of town) Giggles: Don't you enjoy giving presents to little boys and girls, it makes you happy, doesn't it Petunia? Petunia: Yeah, sure, wait, is that the raccoon twins (Lifty and Shifty pass by them laughing with a big bag of presents) Petunia: Uggh, I hate them so much!! �� Giggles: Omg, we have to go faster, RUN!!! Cuddles: Where's Sniffles he should be nothing but ashes now? Toothy: Behind you!! Cuddles: Ahhhh Sniffles: Cccccuuddless, why do thhhhissss ttttoooo. Mmmmeeee ( falls on the ground and burns) Cuddles: That, was, CREEPY!!!! Sniffles: (Comes out of Recovery Center) Cuddles, You are such a (BEEP) Cuddles: Hey, I'm am not a (Beep) Toothy: Well, you were kind of Cuddles: TOOTHY???!!!! Cub: (Picks up last gift, shakes it, opens it, and takes out a stuffed puppy) Yeeaaahhh Pop: Hey, ( Takes stuffed puppy) You NEVER OPEN SOMEONES GIFT, OK CUB: (Starts Crying,) Pop: (Picks up box, looks at the name tag, it says, CUB) Whoops, this is for you son, here you go. Cub: Yeeeee!! Cuddles: We got to hurry, we could lose, put the presents anywhere ( Places the last of the presents down ) S.E.W: Times up, TV, show the scores Team Sneaky: 78 presents Team Science: 45 presents Team Icebox: 39 presents S.E.W: Team Icebox loses Petunia: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Russell: And what was the surprise you told us at the beginning of the episode? S.E.W: It's that an old character who didn't make the game originally will debut in the game, the four are Lammy The Mole Truffles Splendid So viewers, you get to vote which of these 4 will debut and which member of team Icebox will be eliminated or given a prize, here's an example of voting Like: Pop Dislike: Petunia Debut: Splendid VOTING ENDS: December 17th Episode 6: December 17th or 18th Mime: AAAAHHHH!!! (Lands in Eliminated contestants place) Where am I? Flippy: Welcome Mime, Glad to be here? Mime: Shoot, It's Flippy, Are you ok Flippy: Yep, all good Mime: OK..........Say, where are the others? MERRY CHRISTMAS (From InanimateInsanityNickel) Remember: Christmas is About Jesus' Birth, not about the presents. Category:Blog posts